The return of the EX
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: After Marissa finds out that Bianca helped JR win her back she begins to have feelings for the other woman they get together but it is interrupted when Maggie comes back from Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: After Marissa finds out that Bianca helped JR win her back she begins to have feelings for the other woman they get together but it is interrupted when Maggie comes back from Paris

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews for my other story Marissa's courage they mean a lot to me.

Chapter one- Realization

Marissa sat in the corner at Krystal's restaurant and looked at the music box JR gave... No Bianca gave to her it all made sense now every time JR did something romantic she wished it was Bianca now finding out it was Bianca behind these romantic gestures it made Marissa's heart beat twice as hard her palms began to sweat she kept glancing at the door hoping Bianca would walk through it and she could tell her how she felt.

How did she feel?

Her question was answered when she saw Bianca walking in laughing with another woman she felt a surge of jealousy and her fist clenched with great effort she stayed where she was sat and watched them. Bianca hadn't noticed her maybe she could just slip out.

Nurse the heartache she felt when Bianca moved towards the other girl and whispered in her ear or when the girl touched Bianca's arm and they shared a smile.

It was too late Bianca saw her Marissa looked away and quickly tried to escape the place she heard Bianca shout after her but she couldn't face meeting Bianca's new girlfriend.

Marissa wasn't sure where she was going but the walk did her good she found herself by a lake it looked perfect she sat against the tree and looked out it would be more perfect if she had Bianca in her arms whispering sweet nothings to each other. Marissa shook her head those thoughts were not going to get her though this and over Bianca.

Bianca looked everywhere for Marissa even ditching her new investor to search for the woman she loved but it was no good Marissa had vanished when she returned to Krystals Holly was sat waiting for her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as Bianca sat back down.

"I'm sorry just" Bianca paused Holly leant forward.

"Is the girl you just went looking for your girlfriend?" she asked softly Bianca looked up at her in surprise "Bianca I watched her stare at you with so much love and well she glared at me" Holly laughed as did Bianca "go I'm not backing out just because you want to see the women you love so don't be afraid take a chance" Bianca nodded and ran out of the restaurant.

Marissa wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for but when she woke up it was getting dark as she sat up she winced in pain as her back was sore from laying in an awkward position for too long.

Marissa made her way back to her car she had managed to not think about Bianca and that woman but now she wasn't distracted again it resurfaced ignoring it for now she started the car and went to the main road.

Bianca had been looking and calling Marissa for a few hours she was beginning to get worried she paced her living room trying to stay calm Kendall watched her sister from the stairs deciding she shouldn't interrupt whatever was going on she began getting the kids tea ready quietly.

Marissa checked her phone and saw Bianca had been trying to call her fifteen times she stopped at her mums place and began to ring Bianca but decided against it and locked her car and went inside.

Krystal looked up to see her daughter walking in she frowned when she saw how upset she seemed to be as Marissa walked over she placed the box she found were Marissa was sitting, Marissa looked at it not sure what to do she sobbed.

Krystal ran round the counter and hugged her Marissa broke down Krystal didn't ask why she just held her daughter until she calmed down.

"What's the matter darling?" she asked when Marissa had stopped crying.

"Bianca was helping JR win me back" she began "Bianca bought me the music box not JR" Krystal was a little shocked but didn't say anything "she tracked it down because the song meant something to me JR wouldn't do that I can't believe I thought he would"

"Marissa does Bianca have feelings for you?" she asked carefully Marissa looked at her.

"She told me she was in love with me when we went away" Marissa explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" Krystal asked Marissa shook her head.

"No of course not it's just I think I love her too but I'm too late" she replied sadly "she's with someone else now" Marissa pulled away and left Krystals.

As soon as Marissa walked out she bumped into some one "Sorry" they both said then looked at each other it was the girl Bianca was with before.

"Your Bianca's friend" Holly said smiling Marissa nodded "or should I say girlfriend"

"Oh we aren't" Marissa began but Holly stopped her.

"Don't start with the I'm not we're just friends do me a favour go to her house and tell her exactly how you feel" with that she walked away.

Bianca sat watching some stupid show that wasn't that interesting; she kept glancing at her phone every few minutes but no reply or call from Marissa. Bianca heard the rain beating against the window she sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch.

A frantic knock on the door had Bianca up and running to it before she could even think, when she yanked it open Marissa was stood drenched from the rain panting. 

"Marissa what happened?" Bianca asked quickly Marissa didn't reply.

"Bianca that girl you were with was she your girlfriend?" Marissa asked shivering.

"Come in Marissa it's raining" Bianca tried but Marissa didn't budge.

"Please just answer the question Bianca" Marissa begged.

"No she was an investor for the Miranda centre" Bianca replied a big grin appeared on Marissa's face as she breathed a sigh of relief "Marissa what's going on?" she asked before Marissa kissed her.

Bianca was surprised but used this to bring Marissa in out the rain and close the door and pressing Marissa against it Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck to keep her there.

Bianca pulled away a little so they could breath "Marissa what's going on?" she asked in a whisper.

"I know about the music box" Marissa began "I've known awhile and it made me realise some things" she then let one of her hands fall to Bianca's and she held it "that I was wrong about JR being the one for me" she gave Bianca a peck "it's you Bianca I am totally and completely in love with you"

Bianca wasn't sure what to say Marissa was beginning to get scared she pushed Bianca away and got ready to make a run for it but Bianca surprised her by pinning her to the door again and this time she initiated the kiss.

After a long talk both girls fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch Bianca was the first to wake up and see her two little girls and Kendall all grinning at her from the other side of the room.

"So what happened here then?" Kendall asked smirking Bianca ignored her and focussed on the red head that was lying on her chest with an arm around her waist.

"Are you and Marissa together now?" Miranda asked Bianca looked at Miranda who seemed really hopeful.

"Would you be alright if we were?" Bianca asked Miranda nodded grinning "well we shall see" Bianca grinned.

Marissa woke up and looked up to see Bianca staring at her she smiled "what time is it?" Marissa asked still sleepy.

"Just after seven" Bianca replied kissing Marissa's head softly "You better get up you have work at nine" Bianca added.

"Yeah that is true" Marissa groaned as she sat up it was then that she noticed Miranda, Gabby and Kendall watching them amused.

"Ignore them they are being a pain this morning" Bianca explained "are you free for lunch today?" Bianca asked.

"I should be why?" Marissa asked folding up the blanket and putting it on the back of the chair.

"I wanna buy you lunch" Bianca replied shyly Marissa grinned.

"Your cute when you're shy you know" Marissa replied kissing her cheek, "and yes I'm free for lunch" Bianca nodded.

Marissa was on cloud nine she had to stop herself from skipping to court but she stopped when she saw JR in her office "what do you want?" she asked.

"I want to talk" he replied stiffly "I want to know why you're doing this to me" he strained; Marissa closed the door to her office and put her bag down.

"As much as you want it to be about you it isn't JR" she replied "I can't help the way I feel just like you can't help lying all the time" she added.

"I said I was sorry about using Bianca's idea's I shouldn't have but at least I tried" he argued Marissa really didn't want this argument JR opened her door for everyone to hear.

"JR I am not staying with you out of guilt or because it would be best for AJ because it isn't" she said folding her arms looking at him.

"Oh and I suppose you being with another woman is any better!" He shouted some stopped to listen Marissa shuffled her feet but didn't say anything "You're disgusting what were you playing a game with us"

"No JR I wasn't but after Bianca told me how she felt and then when I found out about the music box it clicked" Marissa sighed as she sat down.

"When did she tell you how she felt?" JR asked trying to control his temper.

"When we went away" Marissa mumbled JR laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"That's why you came back and slept with me because it freaked you out!" he was being cruel.

"Get out JR we are done!" Marissa shouted she had enough JR shook his head still laughing then turned and left.

Bianca waited in Krystals for Marissa she was running late when she finally arrived she didn't look to happy, Bianca stood and Marissa hugged her tightly burying her face in Bianca's neck and took a deep breath. Marissa pulled back and kissed Bianca softly.

"What's the matter?" Bianca asked as they sat down.

"I had a visitor today" Marissa began "it was JR he was shouting the odds now most of the people I work with know about us" she sighed Bianca frowned Marissa noticed "I don't care who knows about us" she explained quickly.

"Well what is the problem?" Bianca asked.

"He still thinks it's about him" Marissa sighed "I just don't know what to do I need it to stay pleasant for AJ's sake"

"Listen to me" Bianca began as she held her hand over the table Marissa smiled when she saw the small gesture "JR is just hurting he is looking to blame someone and he's using AJ to make you hurt just ignore him he will soon get fed up" Marissa nodded though she had a feeling it wouldn't end here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bianca woke up with the sun shinning on her face she stirred and tried to move her left hand but found she couldn't when she opened her eyes she saw a mass of red hair and a sleeping Marissa clutching her hand her arm tucked underneath her head. Marissa looked like an angel it was hard for Bianca to believe that she returned those feelings that maybe she could now be happy but a part of her was still thinking that this would end like it did with Maggie, her losing her best friend and lover all in one because she couldn't handle it.

"Stop staring" Marissa whispered in a sleepy tone Bianca chuckled as Marissa turned to face her "good morning"

"Good morning" Bianca replied kissing Marissa's head softly "how are you?" She asked Marissa moved so she was laying on her back and facing her.

"I'm fine still worried about JR but that will do for later" Bianca nodded "so when are we going to tell the kids?" Marissa asked

Bianca was amazed by this woman, who not so long ago was straight and liked men and now here she was wanting to willingly tell her kids that they were together.

"What's the matter?" Marissa asked sitting up worried Bianca simply kissed her not really replying to what she was asked Marissa was surprised by the sudden affection and her hand rested on Bianca's cheek bringing her closer.

"You're amazing you know that" Bianca whispered against her lips Marissa blushed.

"Why?" She asked Bianca kissed her head and got out of bed "hey don't just leave me hanging here" Marissa laughed as she watched her girlfriend go into the bathroom she kind of whished Bianca was naked but soon pushed those thoughts out of her head and got up too.

The family all sat in Krystals eating breakfast before Marissa had to go to work they had planned to tell the kids tonight over dinner about them and felt giddy as they held hands under the table.

The peace was shattered when JR walked in drunk a sick smirk played across his face which Marissa could see she let go of Bianca's hand who gave her a look before she followed Marissa's line of sight and saw JR walking over to them.

"So you weren't content with just taking Babe you had to talk Marissa as well" JR slurred Marissa looked between the pair in confusion Bianca stood up moving in front of the kids so they didn't have to see what he was doing.

"Nothing happened between me and babe and you know it JR you were drugging her" Bianca could feel her inner Kane woman coming out.

"You slept with her I saw you both in bed naked!" JR screamed Bianca didn't flinch Krystal stood by the phone in case things got out of hand.

"You know damn well we didn't JR that wasn't about hurting you that was about you admitting to Babe that you were drugging her to stop her being pregnant again" Bianca said she turned to see the kids looking scared and Marissa looking confused she sighed she would have to explain this to her later "now unless you want to scare the kids I suggest you go and sober the hell up JR" she spat.

Fists clenched he took a step towards Bianca who held her ground as a waiter got ready to intervene he then snorted, turned and stumbled out.

Bianca let go of the breath she was holding she really thought he was going to hit her he had that same look in his eyes the one he had when he pushed her off the balcony she turned and sat back down trying to calm.

"What was that about?" Marissa asked Bianca looked at the confusion in her eyes.

"I will tell you later" Bianca whispered but Marissa was having none of it.

"No tell me now" Marissa demanded she then turned to the kids "hey go see if nana Krystal has any cookies to take to school with you" they all grinned and ran to the kitchens.

"Look it's not how he made it out to be" Bianca began.

"So you didn't sleep with Babe?" Marissa asked Bianca shook her head.

"No Babe found out JR was giving her the pill in her drinks to stop her getting pregnant and when she got the results back which were positive she came up with this plan to be in bed with someone and him to find her I just thought I was helping her and Bess at the time" Bianca sighed running her hands through her hair "but Bess and Babe is another story for another time just ignore JR" Marissa believed Bianca she knew there must have been a good reason for her to do what she did and soon dropped it.

AN: Sorry it's so short I hated this chapter so it's like a filler between chapters one and three, I don't know the story behind Bianca and Babe pretending to sleep together so I've kind of guessed if you know what happened and why let me know so I can edit it, I'm also going to assume that Marissa doesn't know about what Babe did or about JR trying to kill her so she will find out about it all gradually.

AN 2: I am doing a vote it ends tomorrow so hurry up! But I want to know which character I should bring back, should it be Maggie, Lena or Reese I'm toying with the idea of bringing Michael Cannabis back from the dead let me know before tomorrow and which ever has the most votes shall come back

Thank you for the reviews and especially**faberryachele for giving me the kick up the backside to get this chapter up! So read and review please **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and I am glad you like the story so far, voting is still open and will close tonight. Thanks for letting me know what the story was about babe and Bianca, I don't know who it was as there was no name but thank you I will amend the chapter at a later date as I am on a roll at the moment, I won't tell you who is winning the voting so far I will leave it till it's closed!

Bianca looked at the table she lay and smiled with satisfaction but then grimaced Marissa had been distant lately and she wasn't sure why, she supposed it might be because of what happened with JR she guessed it wasn't nice finding out your girlfriend pretended to sleep with your sister to get you ex husband to admit his feelings to your sister. Just thinking about it gave Bianca a headache.

Anyway she had took the girls to Kendall's for the night so she and Marissa could talk about it though Marissa would insist she was fine but Bianca knew better.

The bell rang which nearly made Bianca jump out of her skin, she composed herself and went to the front door, Marissa was stood the other side of the door, she looked stunning a small black dress and heels, her hair was straight and a shawl was across her shoulders, Marissa smiled but it didn't reach her eyes Bianca moved aside and let her in she didn't try and give Marissa a kiss she had a feeling Marissa wouldn't appreciate it.

"It smells nice" Marissa commented Bianca took her shawl and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Look I'm just going to get straight to the point what is the matter?" Bianca asked sitting opposite her.

Marissa wasn't expecting her to be so direct, she wasn't mad at Bianca she kind of understood why they did what they did but she had this feeling more to it than just that and nobody would tell her what she asked everyone, her mum, Kendall even David but they all said the same thing that it should come from Bianca but she wasn't sure how to approach it so she avoided Bianca until she could think of a way to talk to her about it.

"Marissa" Bianca pushed which made her look up from the floor at her she could see Bianca was worried and it broke her heart.

"Bianca I'm so sorry if I have worried or upset you" Marissa began Bianca gave her a half smile "I wasn't sure how to ask you this or whether or not you would tell me" Bianca gulped "Bianca I need you to tell me what happened between you, Babe and JR?"

Bianca wasn't expecting her to ask that she actually was getting ready for her to break up with her to see say she had come to her senses and wanted to be a family with JR.

"It's a long story" Bianca began "I will tell you over dinner" Marissa smiled and got up from where she was sat and walked towards her Bianca started to get up but was surprised when Marissa planted herself on her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her.

"I love you" Marissa whispered against her lips Bianca grinned and leaned to kiss her again as she heard the bell go for the food.

"Come on time to eat and tell you my life story" Bianca said as Marissa laughed.

AN: Thanks for the reviews I know this is a short chapter but I will have to watch Bianca's story on youtube to do the next chapter and might not get one up for another few days because it might be a long one Voting is still open so go vote now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The pair sat in silence as they began eating their dinner neither sure how to start this conversation and so ended up playing with their food.

"You should probably start from the beginning" Marissa broke the silence Bianca laughed and nodded.

"Well I suppose I should start with my childhood" Bianca began.

"Just the big stuff we will need something to talk about in bed" Marissa grinned Bianca laughed and nodded.

"Well when I was fourteen I was diagnosed with anorexia" Bianca began Marissa looked at her in shock almost dropping her fork "I went away to new England where I met Sarah my first girlfriend"

"I can't believe you had anorexia" Marissa whispered Bianca shrugged and put her fork down suddenly not that hungry anymore.

"I know but it made me stronger in a way so I'm glad I went through it" Bianca replied "obviously you know about the rape and me killing him so I don't need to go through that" Bianca brushed over the rape subject hoping Marissa didn't want to talk about it

"It must have been hard" Marissa whispered Bianca sort of shrugged like it didn't matter but it did Michael cannbias changed her and she wasn't sure if it was for the better.

"I had Maggie and my family so it wasn't so bad" Bianca began "then of course I found out I was pregnant with Miranda she was the only good thing to come out of that night" she had a small smile on her face when it came to thinking about her eldest.

"She is an angel" Marissa agreed Bianca looked up to see Marissa seemed to have forgotten about the food.

"Do you want to sit in the other room it will be more comfortable?" Bianca suggested Marissa nodded and helped clear the table leaving the dishes in the sink for later once this talk was over.

"What happened to your father?" Marissa asked as they settled down moving closer to Bianca and held her hand.

"I lived with him for a while but then I came back when my mother was arrested" Bianca sighed running her hand through her hair as she remembered her past. Marissa sensed it was beginning to get difficult for Bianca so she pulled Bianca towards her.

Bianca lay her head on Marissa's chest as she began stroking her hair softly.

"What happened then?" Marissa whispered kissing Bianca's temple.

"My dad came and threatened my mother by telling her she would never see me again, I was then put in hospital with anorexia" Bianca continued holding Marissa a little tighter.

"I'm really sorry about you having anorexia" Marissa strained she could feel herself getting upset at the thought of what this wonderful woman had been through.

"Its fine it's made me stronger" Bianca replied.

"Then what happened?"

"I was sent to a rehab centre in new England where I met Sarah" Bianca carried on smiling slightly as she remembered her first girlfriend "she was my first girlfriend it was the first time I fell in love I told my mother and everything" Bianca sighed Marissa sensed something happened that hurt Bianca.

"Safe to say her family didn't approve and she was engaged to a man" Marissa wanted to slap this Sarah girl silly for letting someone like Bianca go "I did make one really good friend out of all that"

Marissa smiled "who was it?"

"His name was Leo he and Greenlee were an item, he soon became my best friend and was there when I came out publicly well it wasn't exactly a good way to come out but it got the job done" she chuckled.

"Why?" Marissa asked as she rested her head against Bianca's taking in Bianca's shampoo which smelt of apples.

"Leo was with a girl called Laura and Greenlee hated it anyway she hated me so she told some reporter about me being gay, then he basically asked me about it in front of everyone"

"Bet that pleased your mum" Marissa chuckled Bianca looked at her smiling then leaning up to give her a peck on the lips before settling down again.

"She wasn't she told me to say it wasn't true and well this girl Rein she gave me the courage to say yes it was true" Bianca sighed "needless to say my mother wasn't best pleased in fact she struggled with it a lot"

"I suppose it must have been difficult for her being such a public figure" Marisa pointed out she felt Bianca nod against her.

"Then I met Frankie and Maggie and well it was a rollercoaster" Bianca yawned.

"Were they the reason that you were worried about me and you?" Marissa asked Bianca didn't want to say yes but she found herself nodding.

"They were both straight and then they both cheated on me" Marissa frowned "Frankie cheated on me with JR" she chuckled "seems I can't get away from him"

"What about Maggie?" Marissa asked.

"She came to Paris with me but then she cheated with some girl she was at university with I came back to pine valley and Maggie followed me here and asked for another chance"

"I hope you told her to get lost" Marissa growled Bianca laughed Marissa frowned and moved so she could get a better look at Bianca "what?"

"I did but are you jealous?" Bianca asked smirking Marissa blushed and shook her head quickly "don't worry I love you"

"You must have a thing for our family" Marissa quirked Bianca glared at her playfully.

"Yeah well you're the only one for me now" Marissa smiled softly and leant down and kissed her, taking her bottom in her mouth and sucking on it softly.

"I love you Bianca so much" she whispered against her lips.

AN: Right there you go I finally got this chapter written its not brilliant but it's up so enjoy and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

AN: The drama will start soon I just wanted more minx moments seeing as you don't get many on the show so here is chapter five.

Bianca sat with her sister and Greenlee as they were chatting about business it was times like these when she missed Marissa who was away working on a case in a different state with Caleb and would be back tomorrow if all went well for her.

"Binx you listening?" Kendall asked Bianca blinked and looked at her sister and Greenlee staring at her Kendall with concern but Greenlee with an amused look.

"Sorry what were you saying?" She asked Kendall sighed.

"Seems to me like she was day dreaming about a certain red head" Greenlee said laughing, Bianca blushed and looked at the table.

"How is Marissa?" Kendall asked ignoring Greenlee's comment.

"She is fine doing well hopes to be home tomorrow" Bianca replied with a small smile on her face "I'm sorry I just miss her is all"

Kendall looked away from her sister and noticed a red head walking in once some of the people parted she saw it was Marissa she had a bright smile on her face as she walked to the bar and asked the barman something the pair talked for a minute then Marissa looked in their direction pressing her finger to her lips Marissa told Kendall not to say anything.

"What is it you miss about her?" Greenlee asked not noticing the exchange.

"Just her being next to me in bed, her laugh" Bianca sighed "we talk on the phone every night but it's not the same I never get to see her smile when we are laughing at something" Greenlee rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of it.

Neither realised Marissa standing behind them listening in with a smile on her face as Kendall tried not to laugh.

"She has been so great with everything, I mean the divorce then finding out about Michael then there is the thing with JR and Babe she hasn't run a mile" Bianca said Greenlee grinned.

"Marissa is something special not likes the others you have dated in the past" she said.

Marissa decided it was time to announce her presence she leant down near Bianca's ear "that's because I love you" she whispered Bianca jumped and turned to look at her she got out of her chair and pulled Marissa into a hug "you AJ, Miranda and Gabby are the most important people in my life" she whispered before pulling back and saying 'hi' to Kendall and Greenlee as she sat down next to Bianca.

"Binx said you weren't getting in till tomorrow" Kendall said Marissa nodded.

"I was supposed to but the trial finished early so I got an earlier flight" Marissa explained letting her fingers trace Bianca's palm.

"Its good your back Bianca here hasn't been much fun to hang out with" Greenlee stated Bianca blushed whilst Kendall slapped her arm "what was that for?" Greenlee shrieked.

"Just be quiet" Kendall hissed Marissa watched the pair with an amused look on her face before she turned to Bianca.

"You missed me then?" She asked Bianca leant in closer and nodded shyly.

"Just a bit" she whispered Marissa pretend to look offended.

"Just a bit? Might as well not have come back then" Marissa said with a pout getting up and going to the bathroom Kendall and Greenlee watched amused as Bianca got up and followed her.

Once she was in the bathroom she found it empty she frowned as she double checked, she was sure she saw Marissa walking in here; she nearly screamed when someone pulled her into a cubical, she saw it was Marissa as she pushed her up against the door and pressed herself in her.

"You don't realise how much I have missed you and the kids" Marissa whispered against her lips Bianca grinned as she put her hands on Marissa's hips.

"We all missed you too" Bianca replied Marissa gave her a disbelieving look "ok the kids missed your for like ten minutes then they started playing games and forgot" Bianca grinned sheepishly.

"Did you miss me?" Marissa asked shyly.

"Of course I missed not having you with me" Bianca replied sadly "it felt like half of me was missing and I don't want to feel like that again"

Marissa felt her heart swell as she began stroking Bianca's hair running her nose along Bianca's jaw taking in Bianca's scent Marissa loved the way Bianca smelt it was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough of her.

Sometimes she thought about those women who had hurt and let Bianca down, she thought how stupid they were. To let someone as fantastic as Bianca go, someone who was loving, kind, caring, someone who put her partner before herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Bianca asked letting her finger trail across Marissa's jaw.

"You mainly" Marissa whispered "about all those people who hurt you and how I want to punch each and everyone of them for being so stupid" Marissa admitted.

"Don't worry about them I really don't care anymore I have you" Bianca smiled.

"Still I think they were stupid" Marissa mumbled Bianca laughed "we should head back out we don't want Kendall and Greenlee to send out a search party do we?" Marissa asked Bianca shook her head and followed Marissa out of the cubical and went back to their table.

The pair noticed Kendall and Greenlee staring at the bar "What are you two staring at?" Bianca asked as they sat down.

"Binx I think" Kendall was cut off by another voice.

"Bianca?" Bianca and Marissa turned to see a woman standing behind them with a smile on her face, Bianca gulped.

"Maggie" Bianca whispered.

AN: Maggie is here but is she there to cause trouble or just pass through peacefully?


End file.
